The Best Show You've Never Seen
by whatarefishfingers
Summary: "Just give me a week, 7 days to show you what Doctor Who can do to you." She's the only whovian in the TARDIS, the only one besides the Doctor and Clara who knows what's going on, but the only one who knows their future and what's to come. She has to help them through it, help them survive for the better. Rated for strong Language, starts at the second half of season 7 has many OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my fucking God!" Tristan yelled out in frustration.

"What?" Hailey asked as she walked past the boy on the couch, a fresh steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

He shook his new phone angrily and sneered, "Your fucking Wi-Fi is a piece of shit!"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's just your phone."

Ashleigh called out from the kitchen. The three friends had decided to stay the night at Hailey's house while they were on break; they knew it'd be awhile before they'd get the chance again, as each almost always had something to do that interfered with their plans.

Scoffing, the Asian grabbed the phone out of the Mexican's hands and began going through his settings. "Bitch, my Wi-Fi is always working!" Couldn't he just once not find one damned thing to complain about?

Tristan threw his hands up in exasperation and exclaimed, "Well it sure picked the right fucking night to quit!"

After a few minutes of trying to get the device to work, she tossed the phone at him. "Ashleigh's right; it is your phone's fault!" she growled, throwing her long dark hair over her shoulder. Why couldn't things ever go, even decently, as smoothly as she hoped?

The blonde girl sat opposite them in a leather chair with a Gatorade in her light hands. She watched the two pick at each other and sighed inwardly. "Ashleigh, you fix it!" The offending phone flew and hit her in the stomach. She let out a noise of surprise, and Hailey couldn't but hold in a giggle at her quick discomfort.

"Hey, if the Asian can't fix it, how the hell do you expect me to?!" It ended up on the floor; the three teens all groaned slightly and leaned back in their seats.

"Like I said, it's your fucking internet-"

"Yeah, because your phone can't do shit with a connection!"

The two went back and forth until the clock struck nine in the afternoon. Tristan looked at it warily. "Your clock kinda creeps me out; it's weird."

Hailey shrugged and sipped at her cooled coffee. "You get used to it." Though she had to agree, the long, low chimes often startled her in the ungodly hours of the morning while she blogged.

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, the dark haired girl sat straight up, startling the other two. "Oh! Series five is running tonight!" she exclaimed with a gasp. Sure, she'd seen it all before, but she wasn't going to miss out on a chance to force them all to watch it with her. Leaping up from the couch, she dove for the remote and frantically began scrolling through channels.

"Doctor Who, right?" Tristan asked disinterestedly, resisting a roll of his eyes. Ashleigh groaned and sank lower in her seat.

"Oh, come on, guys! It really is a mind-blowing show!" she replied, grin widening and eyes sparkling. "I know you'd like it if you just gave it a try!" They really didn't know what was good. Well, that's why they had her. Just as she found the BBCA channel, all the lights went out. "God dammit, not again!" Hailey yelled out angrily. She pulled herself off the floor threw herself back onto the couch.

Tristan and Ashleigh looked around worriedly. "What is it? What happened?" The blonde asked shakily.

"Just a power out." Hailey ran her hand through her hair. "Happens sometimes."

They waited in the dark for the lights to come back on. After a few minutes, she seethed, "Dammit, they always come back on quicker than this."

Suddenly, Tristan's phone flickered on of its own accord. "What the fuck?" they all said in unison, snapping their eyes to it on the floor. The screen flashed white before turning a light blue that projected onto the ceiling.

"Is it... supposed to be doing that?" Hailey asked as she slowly rose up, followed by the other two. She didn't know why she bothered to ask, but she felt compelled to find a reason.

"Uh, no, not really," he answered nervously. Everyone slowly took a step back.

"S-S-Should we call your mom or something?" Ashleigh asked as she slowly walked around the flickering phone to huddle alongside the others.

Shaking her head, Hailey replied, "Nah, she's with her mom, so she'll be quite a few hours." She took a breath and a shaky step forward. "I think we should just deal with this freaky shit ourselves."

Out of the blue, a wheezing, groaning noise sounded outside, causing all three to jump in surprise. Hailey let out a gasp, and her hands flew to her mouth. No. No, it can't be. No, it's not real. No, you're insane, she thought rapidly. But she could hear, clear as day, the TARDIS materialising. The sound continued to ring outside and from the way her friends looked scared and bewildered, looking around curiously, she knew they could hear it, too. Oh, screw logic, the TARDIS had come, and who was she to complain?

Her face brightened up so fiercely and suddenly that Tristan and Ashleigh, again, jumped in surprise and gasped a little. "What?" they both asked. She ignored them and jumped up and down in pure ecstasy, screaming into her hands.

"Oh My God, fucking WHAT?!" the boy snapped in frustration. Hailey grabbed both of their hands and rushed to the front door. She ignored their protests and threw the door open before pushing them out.

They stopped and looked around at the surrounding neighborhood: The lights flickered on and off, then stayed on; everyone came out of their homes and stood on the sidewalk, facing the three teens with blank faces. Ashleigh trembled and grabbed onto Tristan's forearm. He grabbed her hand and breathed in and out slowly. Hailey, on the other hand, simply grinned excitedly.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" she cried out, clapping her hands together.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Tristan yelled as he took a step back toward the door.

She whipped around and rested a comforting hand on both their shoulders. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. Actually, everything is going to be more than fine; it's going to be," she took in a breath, and just then, a blue box materialised in her driveway. She saw the looks of utter shock on their faces and slowly turned to face the box. She let out a giggle and a shaky breath. "_Amazing_."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stuck his head out, floppy hair swishing as he jerked it out of his eyes. Hailey looked on with disappointment, but not surprise, at his long, deep purple overcoat; she had known from the Wi-Fi and flickering lights that they were going to be past the tweed and Pond era, but that didn't mean she missed it any less.

"Clara? Where's Clara Oswald? Chocolate brown bob, wears cute dresses, 'bout as tall as you lot?" he rambled as he surveyed the scene until his eyes landed on the three of them.

Tristan and Ashleigh gasped loudly and choked up. The Blonde pointed an accusing finger at the Time Lord with disbelieving eyes. "T-T-That's him?" she squeaked. "That's the Doctor?" Tristan asked scandalously.

Hailey just nodded with her back to them, too focused on the wonderful madman that had appeared in her driveway. Tristan shrugged. "Looks better with his long hair."

Ashleigh made a face. "Still, ew." Hailey growled lowly in her throat but otherwise ignored them.

The Doctor's eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Oh, so you've heard of me?" Before either of them could answer, he grinned and said, "Good, then you lot should know that I'm very important and very clever and you should listen to whatever I say." He glanced again at the surrounding people and bright lights. "And right now I say to get inside this police box and close the door behind you." Without waiting for their response, he turned around and ran inside.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Ashleigh cried out.

Tristan grabbed Hailey's arm and shook her. "Hailey, what the actual _Fuck_?!" he hissed.

She only laughed, "You heard the alien; into the bigger-on-the-inside box we go!" and grabbed both of their hands as she rushed them inside.

Throwing the two in front of her, Hailey shut the doors and stood there for a moment with her back to it all. She heard the audible gasps of her friends and smiled to herself.

She slowly turned to face them, but cringed at the sight of the new TARDIS interior. The old one really was more fun. Now it's all dark and flat-looking and boring. Still, it was amazing that all this fit inside one little blue box. Her attention was then focused on the boy and girl in front of her: Tristan scrutinized the inside with a disapproving eye, while Ashleigh looked equally unimpressed. Both raised their raised their brows in mock surprise, and Hailey deflated with a frown; the best part about new companions and visitors was the big time machine reveal, but they were acting quite the opposite of what she had hoped for. Well, maybe that was a little her fault, since she had shown them all the interiors before.

The Doctor was at the console pushing buttons and flipping switches with a mad grin. When he had seemingly gotten them into the vortex, he turned to them all with that mad, smug grin. "So, what do you think?"

Ashleigh looked at Tristan as he exclaimed in a bored kind of tone, "I don't like it." Hailey couldn't hold back the snort-like jolt of laughter at the Doctor's absolutely scandalized face.

"Yeah," the blonde continued. "It's too dark and kind of boring," she complained flatly.

The Doctor was at a loss for words, so he stood there gaping, doing a very impressive impression of a fish out of water. "But- Wha- How- W-W-Wh-" he scrambled for something, anything to say. "W-What? What? WHAT?!" Hailey sighed fondly at Ten's words.

She finally took long, confident strides up to the console. "Well, I mean, I hate to say it, but they are right, you know?" she chuckled. He gawked at her. She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course, that might have been my fault, showing them the befores and afters of the inside of the TARDIS."

The Doctor's eyes widened further, if that were possible, and asked in a hushed whisper, "How do you know about the different desktops?"

Hailey looked up at him with a smirk that would make River Song proud. "Because I know everything about you," she exclaimed proudly as she began to slowly walk around the console, fiddling with buttons and switches. "Gallifrey, the Time War, your adventures," she paused suddenly and looked at him with sad eyes, "your companions…."

He visibly stiffened, and Tristan and Ashleigh gave each other questioning looks, as if asking the other, _"What's that about?"_

Whipping his sonic out of his coat pocket, he scanned Hailey and the other two with a concentrating face. She giggled while the others looked like he'd pointed a weapon at them. "Don't worry, it's not a gun or anything," she assured them, and the Doctor glared at her.

"Human," he whispered suspiciously as he read his screwdriver. "Completely, boringly, nothing-of-universal-importance-about-you, humany-wumany," he sighed. Ashleigh and Tristan scoffed at him indignantly while the Doctor growled in frustration as he pocketed his sonic.

Hailey sighed silently and walked toward him, lightly placing a kind hand on his arm. "Look, I know you're confused, and rightfully so, and I know you must be tired of these spoilers already, especially after River-" He jerked away and yelled angrily, "What do you know about River Song and her _bloody SPOILERS_?!"

The two teenagers stood uncomfortably, having not moved since they were dragged into this mad box. Hailey smiled sadly. "Technically, they were your idea, Doctor." He growled and began to set coordinates into the console.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"I'm taking you all home, where you belong," he hissed, but Hailey put a firm hand on his busy ones. "No, you're taking us to save Clara." He shot daggers at her, and she winced, lowering her hand, but not standing down.

"We're from your future, Doctor." He froze. Sure she had gotten his attention, she took a silent breath before continuing. "I know there really shouldn't be more than one psychopath per TARDIS," she glanced fondly at her friends, but they just stared confusedly back, "but you need us. We can help-"

"You can't change the past," he snapped.

"Time can be rewritten," she countered fervently. "And more so you're future we'd be trying to change, not your past."

The Doctor stood still, breathing heavily for a moment. Then he heaved a big sigh, and his hands began working the levers and such again. Smiling brightly, Hailey walked over to her friends.

"So… are we going back home?" Ashleigh asked, almost hopefully.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'P' gleefully. Ignoring the groans from the pair, she continued happily, "We are going to ride out series seven and help the Doctor save lives and planets."

Ashleigh gave her a look and whispered, "And what if we don't want to?"

Hailey looked at her sadly for a split second before covering herself with a confident face. "Then by all means, there's the door," she made a flourish hand motion at the exit with a slight bow. "Go back to your boring lives: Go to school, take tests, do chores, lay in bed at night with nothing to do but wish for better things, a better life." Her voice hardened with each word and ended with a low growl. "But I am going to have an adventure. I am going to live. Not just _exist_." she spat out the last word as though it left a foul taste on her tongue.

They stood silent and looked at her with doubtful faces. She begged them with her eyes before she turned on her heel quickly and skipped up to stand beside the Doctor, who had watched the exchange between the friends and stood awkwardly beside the console.

Tristan looked at Ashleigh expectantly, nudging her arm with his elbow. She glanced at him and sighed heavily, turning her face to stare at her feet. After a few moments, she groaned loudly and slumped forward. "Do we _have_ to?" she whined.

Hailey, who had her back to the pair, looked sideways at them hopefully. "Uh, _yeah_," he replied, like the answer was obvious. She groaned again, and they trudged up to them. Hailey turned a bright grin plastered on her face. They hugged quickly and looked expectantly at the Doctor.

"Oh," he seemed to have come out of a trace of thoughts. "Me?" he pointed a lazy finger to himself.

They all nodded slowly and smiled tightly. "_Yeah_…" Ashleigh said very slowly, as if he might miss each syllable.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right! Clara Oswald, we're going to go save the Impossible Girl!" he shouted as he reached for the lever to launch them to their destination.

Hailey's eyes widened as she looked excitedly to the others and warned in her best River Song voice, "You might want to find something to hold onto."

They looked at her confusedly. "Wh-" The TARDIS shook and trembled like a powerful earthquake, nearly sending all of them to the floor. The Doctor looked at them with amused eyes as he held onto the console. "HOLY SHIT!" Tristan and Ashleigh yelled. Hailey shrieked with laughter and pushed them toward the surrounding railing; they latched themselves on like hungry leeches and held on for dear life.

She looked at the Doctor and screamed with joy, "GERONIMO!" He laughed and repeated after her.


End file.
